


The First Child.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: The Cyber-shaman candidates [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, spoiler for Digital Devil Saga 2.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: The child looks nothing like her and nothing like him.





	The First Child.

**The First Child.**  
The first child looks nothing like him and nothing like her. Too blond hair that seems almost white and dark, vacant eyes in a small body. The only thing the baby has is that the tests show that he might be able to talk with God. The baby doesn't cry at all with any of the tests and he's the first candidate, taken care by some of the nurses, even when it seems that the one thing he _is_ is too stubborn to simply die.  
  
By the time the boy is five, Sera is born. The boy hasn't been able to make contact with God but, at least, he has shown a great, quick intelligence that actually speaks of the genes he inherited; she has seen reports of the way he works over the computers and she has even witnessed, from afar, the way he goes through complicated puzzles one after the other, only pausing to pick up a tattered toy one of the nurses must have given him.  
  
Last she hears off the boy before he's being taken to another facility to help plan contingency strategies, by the time Sera starts the Cyber Shaman project, he is calling himself 'Near' when asked about his name. It seems fine to Angel. After all, she never gave him a name.

  



End file.
